Peter's Journey/Issue 68
Shannon, Gareth, Olivia and Kal where all in the Nissan on their run to the Causeway Hospital, just outside Coleraine. Shannon was driving while Gareth was in the passenger seat and Olivia and Kal in the back “so you know what’s going to happen then, don’t you?” asked Gareth “yes, we’ve been through this for nearly three days now. we’re heading straight for the hospital and we’re stopping at the closet town, leaving the car there and going further on foot” replied Olivia “correct, and I’m just checking” said Gareth “we know...don’t worry we’ll get everything we need” added Shannon “she’s safe with the others Gareth you know that” continued Olivia “yeah, I know, let’s hurry this up so we can get back to her sooner” said Gareth. On that Shannon went faster. As they got closer to the town that they had planned Shannon pulled over beside a side road “we’ll walk from here” she said as she lifted up the hand brake “we’re ages away though” replied Gareth “get a bit closer” said Olivia “alright, but only a few more blocks” added Shannon and on that they drove off again until she eventually stopped the car. They all got out of the Nissan and walked around to the boot where Kal opened it up, inside there was four carrier bags, one for each of them, and they also carried their melee weapons in their hand and a gun in their holster or tucked into a safe place, but easy to reach for it. They then took out a torch each and eventually closed the boot of the car, Shannon then locked it and they continued along the street. When they got around the corner of one of the shops they saw a swarm of walkers roaming around the street, they quickly stepped back so that they couldn’t be seen. “now what?” asked Olivia “we can’t go any other way, the hospital’s a few more blocks off this street, in fact you can see it when you come around this bend” said Shannon “one of us has got to distract them all” said Kal “I’ll do it” said Shannon “no, let me, and contact me on the radio when you’re finished” said Kal “I’ve a better idea” said Gareth as he looked to the tops of the shops “we gotta cross this road here, get to the other side, then climb up that ladder, and walk across it” said Gareth “brilliant” smiled Shannon. Minutes later Kal was running across the street, when he got there he signalled for Olivia to come, she ran, then followed by Shannon and lastly Gareth “I’ll go last” said Gareth “you sure you’re going to be able to get up here?” asked Olivia as she looked at his pegged arm “why’d you think I’m going last?” joked Gareth “okay, enough of the chit chat, let’s go” said Kal. He put his axe in his bag and his knife in between his teeth and he began to climb up the ladders, shortly followed by Olivia, who had her daggers in her bag and also her hatchet, Shannon then climbed up the ladder and lastly Gareth, as he was slower he took it step by step, with Shannon carrying his bag. When they all got to the roof of the shop they saw the street swarming with walkers “there’s no way we’re going to be able to pass this without getting spotted” said Olivia “we gotta try” said Gareth as he lead the group onwards. Soon their walk was cut short as there was a larger gap in between two of the shops “looks like I’m going first again” said Kal as he handed his bag to Olivia, he then walked back a bit and then started to run, as he got nearer the gap he speed up, and when it came to the end of the shop he gave a big leap, landing on the roof of the next shop “yes” cheered Olivia “through the bag” said Kal, Olivia then through the bag over “hold this” she said to Shannon, at the other end Kal was waiting with his hand held out, ready to catch her, she stood back a bit then took a running jump, hitting the roof as she landed “thanks” she said as he caught her in his arms “come ‘on” said Olivia as she set her bag onto the roof, Shannon then chucked Gareth’s bag over and then her own to Kal and Olivia “you next” said Gareth, Shannon then did the same and landed safely, Gareth followed her, but slipped as his foot cought the edge of the roof, now dangling down, being held up only by Kal grabbing his left hand, Kal was trying to pull Gareth up now, while grunting, when Gareth got safely to the roof they both lay down in relief “that was a close one, hay?” said a relived Gareth “we still got a bit to go” said Kal they then picked up their bags and started to move again, “we’re nearly there” they said as they walked onto other shops “this is it” said Gareth as they came to the last shop, beneath them was an alley way with three walkers, Shannon walked over to the front of the shop to see the walkers still there “we’ve got to go this way” said Shannon as she came back and pointed towards the other side of the alley “it’s too risky to go on the main street” she added “I’ll go first this time said Olivia “no, let me, please” added Kal, they all nodded and then Kal walked down the ladders. When he got to the bottom of them he ran towards the first walker and stuck his knife into the walkers head, he then took it out and tackled the next one and stabbed it in its head Gareth then ran past him and brought the other one down with a swing of his hatchet right into the stomach and then stabbing it’s head with his spike, Shannon came next with her machete and swung at the walkers head killing it, “come ‘on” said Shannon, Olivia came up the rear of the group, and as they ran down the alley way they saw more walkers ahead, “me, Gareth, Kal and Olivia, that’s the order” said Shannon regarding killing the walkers, they then progressed, each getting a walker to kill. When they leave the alley and come into another part of the town they see it deserted “let’s go” said Shannon they then proceed to run onwards. “how far now?” asked Gareth as they kept on running though the town, “walker” said Shannon as she saw one up ahead “I’ll get him” said Gareth. As they got nearer the walker noticed them and Gareth, with a hatchet in his left hand stuck the hatchet into the walkers head and kicked it out of the way, he then waved them onwards. When the group came to the last street in the town, they stopped before going around the bend to where the hospital was, as they got ready to move on they walked around the corner and saw before them another herd of walkers blocking them from the hospital “now, this is where the fun starts” said Kal as the four look onto the chaos that is still to come Trivia *This is the first Issue to date where it has the least number of characters (only four appear from the group) *This is also the first episode where the least number of main cast appear (as only three appear) Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues